1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specially coated vinyl extrusions, molding or other articles having a predetermined shape or form to enhance the aesthetic appearance as well as the useful purpose of the vinyl article. More particularly, the present invention provides for coating such an article as by a paint film on a polyvinyl chloride substrate after conditioning of a vinyl material by the temporary presence of a volatile agent to cause adherence of the coating material which is otherwise impervious to adherence to the polyvinyl chloride material of the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyvinyl chloride material has been used extensively for a number of years to form an extrusion, molding or other form, particularly such material having been mixed before the extrusion process with suitable plastizers so that the extrusion is rigid and immobile. Articles can also be formed by molding or other well known shaping techniques. The vinyl material may also include pigment additives for the desired color which always perminates the entire volume of the vinyl. Uniform coloration applied to such vinyl is difficult to control because the entire volume of the vinyl is effected by the color pigment that can vary from time to time depending upon the completeness of mixing and as well as the variables effecting composition of the vinyl and local conditions affecting the moldings, shaping, extruding of the vinyl.
While not so limited, the present invention is particularly useful for extruded shapes of polyvinyl chloride material commonly produced as a stock for the production of frame structures for housing windows. These well known commonly produced vinyl extrusions are white and some times pigments are added so that a bronze coloration is imparted to the extrusion. After the window structure has been formed from such extrusion stock, it has been widely accepted that the vinyl surface is impervious to all forms of coatings including paints that might otherwise enhance the aesthetic appearance of the article including discontinuities to the color.
Attempts to coat polyvinyl chloride articles have, so far as known, not met with success but include roughing the vinyl surface with abrasives to combat the high surface tension. While not completely understood, it is believed that the polyvinyl chloride material resists adhering or bonding a paint film because of the chemical inert and extremely low surface energy properties of the vinyl. It is also believed the usefulness of rigid polyvinyl chloride plastic materials can be materially enhanced by an ability to apply a coating, such as a paint film, to the material.
It is therefore a most important object of the present invention to provide a coating on a polyvinyl chloride material in which the coating is adhered to the vinyl material to give the resultant painted article with excellent resistance to peeling and shear strength without the necessity of adding coloration pigments to the vinyl material before extruding or other forming operations as heretofore thought necessary for coloring polyvinyl chloride materials.
A further object of the present invention is to enable bonding of a decorative coating during a brief time window of opportunity during which a temporarily modified surface of the vinyl is caused by a treatment with a liquid so as to be receptive to the coating material.